The Three Named One
by JayF SB
Summary: The mightiest of Men, the Queen of Escalation
1. Chapter 1

**The Three Named One (Worm/Dynasty Warriors.)**

/x/  
Annette Hebert stared at the book that was as half as thick as her child's head, and studied the Chinese warrior painted in brilliant red, yellow and white that adorned the gingerly took the massive tome from her daughter and browsed the first few pages, before she refocused on her widely grinning daughter. Her face was dusty from digging into the trash at that yard sale held by the Asian refugees, but they had said it was ten dollars flat for five items. At least she gave up on that peacock feather headdress, that had reminded her of the antenna of a cockroach. The man who glowered at her on the cover was massive, if the faceless soldiers next to him was any clue. The polearm that he wielded, with it's red tassel was wreathed in fire and lighting, while the red horse was literally on fire.

Annette sighed. It was an obviously very different, exaggerated version of that very old tale. But she can also see why a seven year old like Taylor will be interested. Even she felt attracted to the cover, if she hadn't already read the original. Her eyes focused on the title, printed in bright yellow font.

 _Romance of the Three Kingdoms, by Luo Guangzhong_.

Annette sighed. She had read the translation up till the death of Zhuge Liang, and ceased after it was clear where the story was going with Jiang Wei taking over as protagonist. But she was sure there were no flaming horses or spears in that version.

"Little Owl," Annette turned to her daughter, who stared eagerly at her. "Are you sure you want to buy this? It's very, very heavy reading. Not something for a child your age."

"But Mom!" Taylor whined while she pulled at her hands, "You always said I have to increase my vocab!"

" _Increase_ and expand your _vocabulary_ , Taylor." Annette admonished before she took another look at the tome her daughter had dug out. Well, if she guided her daughter well while reading this, she'd pick up some life lessons at least. Actually, a lot of life lessons. Stories do not get passed down throughout the centuries without having some themes that are almost universally applicable. Like, not being an insufferable or stubborn ass so people aren't likely to sell your ass down the river when the first opportunity arises, something her husband can stand to learn.

She took her daughter's hand, and moved towards the owners of the house before a glint of light caught her attention. Annette removed some bright red bowls with gold trimming, and found a block of white jade that was carved into a seal. The lion's head on the handle glowered at her, while the gold that covered the leftmost edge of the seal shined in the sunlight. Annette found herself drawn to it, and her fingers shook when she reached out for the lion's head. Her breath caught in her chest when Annette raised the seal to her eyes, and the words carved into the bottom made her breathing even more difficult as she was struck by a sense of awe at the work put into it.

受命於天，既壽永昌

Annette dug into her rusty Chinese, and found it wanting. But she recognised historically significant art when it's presented before her eyes.

"You like that, Madam? I sell it cheap!"

Annette yelled as she jumped back, startled by the sudden intrusion. She then turned right, and saw a Asian man with a pockmarked face in a black jacket pointing at the jade seal.

"Good paperweight! Only one hundred American dollars!"

Annette frowned at the offer, and took Taylor's hand as she walked towards the counter set up by the owners.

"Wait! Okay, you win! Seventy five!"

Annette stopped, but kept her back to the man to prevent him from seeing her grin.

"Twenty five, and the red bowls as a freebie."

Annette smiled as the man swore in what she believed to be rapid-fire Vietnamese and scratched his closely cropped hair, before he sighed and gave another offer.

"Fifty! No freebies!"

Annette smiled as she handed over two twenty dollar bills to the pockmarked man, who growled before he snatched the notes and handed her the seal. Deal done, Annette took her daughter's hand and took her over to the counter, where an elderly Chinese couple took their payment and marked their purchases off a list. The old man, thin with a pencil moustache smiled at Taylor, and said something in Chinese to her daughter. It sounded poetic to Annette's ears, and the slow drawl when the man spoke reminded her of the slow running waters of a mountain stream. Taylor beamed proudly, despite not understanding a word the thin man spoke but clearly inferring his praise from his expression.

"Sir," Annette asked," what did you say about my little girl?"

"Just the rambling of an old man, ma'am. But I do see in her potential."

"Potential, sir?" Annette said, the feeling of parental pride burnt strong in her chest.

"Yes. Like a man I once knew of by reputation, but never had the dubious honour of meeting. Do not get me wrong, ma'am. I do not infer anything negative per se by that, only that you have a child you should really look out for. For you see, she is special."

Taylor pulled at her mom's jacket, before she was distracted by the elderly partner of the thin man. The old woman looked almost Caucasian, though her black hair and the smell of spices hinted at Indian origin.

"Among horses, the Red Hare. Among men, or women for that matter there was him. Your daughter reminds me of that man, unique among his peers."

Annette smiled, even as she dug into her memory for that reference. She was sure she had read it somewhere, and for someone to praise Taylor like that was both flattering- and troubling.

"Thank you, sir," Annette said as she extended her hand. "Annette Rose Hebert."

"Jiang Ziya."

"As in Taigong Wang?"

"An honorific," the old man waved his hands. "One that I do not wish for people to address me by. But if you insist."

Annette arched an eyebrow, but smiled and kept her peace before she left with her daughter. Taigong watched as the Heberts left his line of sight, and pulled out a white feather fan to cool himself. The green gemstone at the base of the fan glimmered, as he sighed while he watched the rest of his "customers". No one else was worth the trip, none of them will bring what he has here to full potential.

Pearls before swine, or as the people who worshipped his fellows tended to say, playing the zither before the bull.

"Milord, was it worth it, this trip to the mortal realm? And how's my husband's fan?"

Taigong glanced at the old woman, who now stood tall and proud instead of hunched over like she was only a moment ago before he sniffed and tossed the feathered fan towards his partner. Her hands darted out to catch the fan by the stem, her movements now agile and predatory.

"Adequate, at least we know that monster's bloodline runs strong even in this twisted parody of a world. And tell your husband to get better taste in fans, Yue Ying."

Ying's eye's twinkled in delight, as she placed the fan into the folds of her jacket. She followed Taigong's gaze, as she recalled Annette with her daughter.

"So, I suppose she will be exceedingly pleased that the mightiest of her sons still has heirs in the eye of the storm. Though the mother reminds me more of Lingqi rather than her infamous father."

"Probably," Taigong said as he removed a fishing rod from beneath the desk. Age disappeared from his skin as it turned supple and flawless, his grey hair now a shimmering silver. Golden eyes swept over the oblivious crowd still browsing, and Taigong scratched at his neck. The mere presence of the unclean beings that haunted the realms now irritated him to no end, and his true form simply loathed the mortal realm to being with.

"Come, Ying. We depart for the Mystic Realm once more."

A ripple in reality, and the old couple was no more.

/x/

Taylor sat in the dark, the things her mother had with her in the car laid out on the table in front of her. A phone with a cracked screen, a mug she bought for her now missing it's top half and of course, that jade paperweight. The last item in particular caught her attention, as she focused on the dent that marred the gold on it's chipped edge. Taylor's eyes were puffy, but she bit down on her lip to keep from crying. She turned the jade upside down, the carved words on the rock illuminated by the moonlight appeared to dance in the faint light.

"Having received the Mandate of Heaven, may he have a long and prosperous life."

Taylor snarled, before she hurled the rock at the wall. The seal bounced off the brick wall, and Taylor felt her temper rise as the seal clattered on the floor. Before her eyes, the chipped edges reverted to flawless jade, and the dent on the gold disappeared.

"A cruel joke, by a cruel heaven," Taylor intoned. She turned her gaze to the bow that rested in the corner of her room, an item that her mother bought along with the novel and the jade seal. Tinkertech, which grew along with her as she grew older. The stories had instilled in her a love for archery, and Taylor was very tempted to go a few rounds at the makeshift range in her backward. Maybe this time, she can shoot one from two blocks away and get the bulls-eye. Taylor reached for the bow, when she heard someone knocking on her door before it creaked open.

"Hi Tay," Emma said softly before she looked at the crack in the wall and the jade seal below it. She kept her smile on, before she quirked her eyebrows when she noticed her friend next to the bow.

"Going for a Robin Hood again, Tay?"

"No. Arrows are time consuming to make."

Emma chuckled, before she walked in and closed the door behind her. She hugged Taylor tightly, before she pulled her down to the bed, which prompted her best friend to squeal. Emma briefly wondered if her friend will take her into an armlock again, like the first time they had a sleepover after she completed a wrestling class she begged her parents to let her take. That had hurt, even if there wasn't any actual damage done. Emma relaxed, after Taylor pulled out of her hug and rolled over to the other side of the bed, staring at the ceiling while lying spread-eagle. With the pillow beneath her head, Emma felt her posture reminded her of one of the Chinese words in that paperweight.

Which one? Oh yes, that word. 天. Sky, or Heaven.

/x/

Thud. Crack. Thud. Snap.

Cries. Yelling. Rage. Confusion. Warm blood and torn flesh. The predator becomes the prey. Much like how it was when I killed Ding Yuan when he-

 _I am not him_! _I refuse to be that treacherous bastard_.

I held my fist mid-swing, as I surveyed the alley around me. Emma sat behind me, back against the wall while she clutched her hair that the ABB member had cut with that switch knife of his. Said knife was now firmly lodged into his left shoulder, while he right wrist dangled uselessly after I had snapped it. Triggers are funny things. A moment before, we were accosted and helpless, trapped by five adults armed to the teeth with the experience and will to inflict harm. The next moment my roar had knocked two grown men with at least fifty pounds on me into the wall, while I snapped their limbs like it was a brittle twig.

"Tay," Emma breathed out after she recovered from the kicks and punches they had given her,"you're burning."

I blinked as Emma took out her mirror and showed me my reflection. Even in the dark, I looked as if I had packed on fifty to seventy pounds of muscle and a foot and a half in height.

But what caught my attention most was the fiery sheen that surrounded me. Hmm, that explains why the fat guy with the pipe burst into flames when I threw him into the dumpster. But I felt no heat, and my tattered clothes did not smoke or burn.

Speaking of clothes, mine were a mess, as I tied whatever was left to guard my modesty. Lacking enough material for my sudden growth spurt, I liberated several jackets from the moaning forms of the ABB now scattered on the wet floor like so many chopped logs, and tore them into strips to better cover myself. Emma struggled to stand,and I quickly helped her up from the damp floor once I was sufficiently modest.

I felt and heard the wind part, and my upper torso and hands snapped to catch a bolt that was aimed at my left shoulder. An appreciative whistle, before a feminine figure in a black cowl and hockey mask formed from a blurry cloud that descended from the roof. Despite her mask, I could see glee and bloodlust in her eyes as she stared at us.

"Just so you know, big fella. I could have used my powers and made that bolt intangible to really nail you."

"Thanks for not really attempting to kill or wound me, Shadow Stalker." I said while I crushed the bolt and tossed the pieces at her feet. She glanced at the pieces, before she burst out laughing and raised her cowl to reveal a mane of long, black hair that flowed down past her shoulders. She raised her hands, and walked closer to me before she stopped as I broke the front of the pipe and raised the sharpened end at her.

Note to self-get a real spear. And a rid- stop. I will not turn into him.

"Easy there. Look, I'm sorry if my little test of you rubbed you the wrong way. I just wanted to know if you're worth saving."

I clamped down on the notion that threatened to bubble above my surface that only I was worth anything, and lowered my pipe before I snapped it past her like an arrow from my bow. Her eyes grew even more manic when she looked at the pipe embedded into the wall, and pulled down her mask to reveal a wide, gleeful grin.

"You're totally cool! The type of cape this town needs! Name's Sophia. Yours?"

Emma glared at Sophia as she hobbled to my side, while I briefly considered telling Shadow Psycho to take a hike.

"Taylor Hebert."

Sophia rolled her eyes.

"Not your real name. Your cape ID!"

They slipped out, before the words could be bought under my control.

"I am Lu Bu! The greatest this world will ever know!"

/x/

 **A/N- Yeah. An attempt to have a go at a serious Warriors/ Worm crossover, after my previous attempt washed out. Tell me your thoughts!**


	2. Arc 11 Peerless

**The Three Named One (Worm/Dynasty Warriors.)**

 **Arc 1.1-Peerless**

 **/x/**

Having a shadow trail you can be really annoying, as my experiences with Ryu Hayabusa and Hattori Hanzo can attest-

 _Damn it_. I'm letting his memories meld into mine again. Who the hell was Ryu Hayabusa, and when the hell did Hattori Hanzo jump almost a thousand four hundred years into Three Kingdoms China? I took a deep breath, which caught the attention of Emma and Shadow Stalker, the latter whom who trailed behind me. I didn't have to look to feel the air around her head move, which clued me in that she was looking at me.

Huh, super-senses. I never knew Brutes had a package deal like this. Am I even a Brute? What little I knew of triggers was that what happened to you allegedly affects what you become. I can guess why my powers as a Brute from feeling helpless made me what I am, but how did I end up like him?!

I stopped mid-stride, which prompted a concerned look from Emma. I smiled back at her, while I counted down to ten silently before continuing my walk.

Standing at over seven feet tall now, with my new muscular frame I knew keeping my trigger a secret was futile. We stepped out of the alley, into the lighted streets while Shadow Stalker melted away into the darkness. Or rather, she tried to. Her powers made her stealthy, but she kept sticking to places that are too obvious, too hidden. Hanzo, even that freak Kotaro would never do something so amateurish. They understood the meaning of hiding in plain sight.

Not again. How do these things keep slipping up on me?

I shook my head, determined to keep my headspace in somewhere grounded. I'm not Lu Bu Fengxian, legendary Chinese warlord. The urge to run through everyone who looked at me wrong with a large spear is not me. I do not have a horse that's partially on fire. _Lu Bu_ doesn't have a horse that's on fire.

"I'm a fresh trigger," I gasped out to no one in particular, "and I need help."

Funny how your mind remembers things. The PRT jingle for their Parahuman hotline just leaped into my head when I decided I wanted to think of something else.

Warm hands -Emma's hands, now much smaller than my own- still attempted to squeeze my hands.

"You'll be alright, Tay." She said while she reached for her spare cell phone hidden in special pocket in her jacket. "I'll call our dads, then the PR-"

"No!" I snapped, and regretted it once Emma jumped slightly. "Not my dad, Ems. Not now."

"Okay, Tay." Emma spoke softly and slowly, like she was trying to calm me down. Part of me felt offended by the implication, but I was more than aware of how I'd look to my best friend right now. Fresh triggers aren't known for being stable.

"I'll call my dad, will that be okay? Then the PRT and the police."

"I'm okay with your dad, not the PRT and police."

"Tay..."

"They'll tell!" I yelled out, before I snapped my mouth shut and prepared to speak again, this time deliberately and slowly. I could feel his rage attempt a takeover, before I forcibly forced it down. I resisted the urge to lash out at a brick wall, as I bore in mind the more I give in, the more things will go his way. I settled for grinding my teeth, before I calmed down enough to speak to Emma.

"Tell your dad, but inform him that if he calls the police or the PRT I'll disappear."

"Alright Tay," Emma tried to hug me like she used to, but found that my new waist was a lot more muscular than she was used to. "You just wait here, okay?

I nodded, and began to look around while Emma called her dad. More people were on the street, for it wasn't that late to begin with. Several guys-adults and stocky, ready for a scrap glanced in my direction but were careful to avoid looking directly at me when they felt our gazes meet. The shuffle they adopted as they walked spoke of experience in making flight or fight decisions, and despite my tattered clothes my height and mass made most predators think twice.

Or maybe it was the fiery aura that emitted from me as I stared down a few more groups of men who resembled the ABB I've just beaten down. I heard Emma finish her chat with her dad, but before she could speak a sweet aroma caught my attention. Incense, wine, roasted sweet meats. I casually walked towards the source, my steps now confident-my stride wide as I paid no heed to my tattered form of dress or the stares they attracted. I heard Emma call for me from behind, and I scooped her up by the waist before I began to sprint down the street.

"Tay!"

"Two blocks south of our old position. Tell your dad I'll be spending the night there!"

Emma didn't reply, instead she spent most of the minute I took to reach my destination screaming while I revelled in the feeling of freedom and power. I ran faster than most of the cars cruising on the road, and the wind roared in my ears while I dashed across the street. I felt my heart accelerate, but I didn't feel my muscles strain, or the barest hint of fatigue. Emma, all ninety five pounds of her felt as light as a notebook that was ripped in half.

"Tay," Emma breathed out hoarsely while I giggled when we reached the source. "Don't ever do that again, or I swear I'll ignore you forever."

I giggled again at her threat, before we both looked at the place I was drawn to. Red doors painted bright red behind a gateway that reminded me of a full moon, green tilted roofs that sloped downwards and Chinese dragon designs on top of the tiles. The air smelled of incense as smoke floated from the courtyard behind the walls and gates. A rectangular gilded sign, with golden characters painted on a black background hung above the moon gate. Right below it was a plain plastic sign that informed visitors of the nature of the place, but the English had long faded away. I snorted, before I swaggered towards the gate and pushed.

I heard something snap, and I realised I had just committed my first cape crime. Still, breaking and entering is rather minor, as far as cape crimes go. I proceeded into the courtyard, where I saw an altar full of food. Food which I smelled two blocks away, despite the fact they looked rather stale. Up close, they're a lot more unappetizing.

"Can I help you, Miss?"

We both turned towards the soft, accented male voice. An Asian man, about forty in a grey jacket and pants stood next to us with both his hands clasped together. He bowed forward slightly, and I noticed his bald patch on the top of his head and the strong smell of incense from his clothes. The temple keeper then.

"My friend's a fresh trigger," Emma said before I could reply, "and I think she was attracted by the smell of the food on that altar."

Good one, Emma. People are both a lot more jumpy and cautious around fresh triggers, so if he was about to call the police informing him about my fresh trigger would make him more sympathetic. Unless, he plans to sell us out just like the time-

I coughed into my hand to stop that line of thought, and both Emma and the temple keeper looked at me before I shrugged and smiled. The keeper returned the gesture, before he started to speak with Emma again.

"The offerings?" the temple keeper said, clearly baffled that anyone would barge into a temple at night over those. Up close, the platter of peaches, hunks of roasted pork and meat buns looked far from edible. The temple keeper shrugged, before he turned his gaze unto my clothes. I felt a bit uneasy at a grown man staring at me, as I shuffled my stance. The man immediately turned his eyes towards mine, with an apologetic smile.

"Apologies, Miss. You must had undergone a traumatic experience." An outstretched arm, pointed towards the interior of the temple. "If you do not mind, we have some proper food and even some clothes suitable for your size."

"You have clothes that fit women seven feet tall and built like a body-builder?" Emma said incredulously. "Seriously?"

"For men, and it's probably not in the usual style you're familiar with. It's made for a statue you see, but they fit people all the same. We even have instruction booklets, in English on how to use them to dress statues! You'd be surprised how many young people-"

"Thank you," I said to cut off his rant before he began. He kept his head bowed slightly as he led us into the temple, and I gave a slight glance to the idol worshipped here. Face painted red, with a poor imitation of his famous crescent blade held on his right hand while his left stroked that wax beard. I broke off from the group, and my hand reached for the shaft of that imitation pole-arm.

"Miss?! That's not the real deal. It's a fake!"

My arm touched the wax, and it became wood hardened to withstand blows from warriors worth their thousands. The clay painted grey and gold transformed, into steel forged in fires with techniques taught by Mystics who shunned mortal food and folly, but are drawn still to the affairs of those doomed to die. The crescent-moon blade transformed, into a tri-point spear head and a red tassel beneath the spearhead shook like the leaves of the willow as I shook it. I stared at the slack-jawed temple keeper with a satisfied grin, as I brandished my new weapon with one hand.

I looked at him and pointed at the once replica weapon. He nodded and raised both hands like he was handing it to me.

"A weapon deserves someone worthy of it, Miss."

It is not Sky Scorcher, and certainly not Mystic Piercer. But it'll have to do.

As the keeper resumed guiding Emma and me to our rooms, I realised I had allowed Lu Bu's memories to seep into me. But hearing the displacement of the wind as Shadow Stalker leaped in her shadow form onto the ledge behind that dragon on the rooftop had me focus on more important things, rather than how the memories of a long-dead Chinese warlord had gotten me a new weapon, food and some new clothes that fit.

/x/

Emma started when Shadow Stalker landed outside our window, her silhouette clearly visible through the drawn curtains over the circular window frames. My eyes narrowed, frustrated at yet another rookie mistake by her. It was like she was asking to be ran through the wall and windows, showing off like that. I tightened the black cloth belt that was tied around my crimson cotton pants and my red silk robe that had a phoenix design rising from the flame in bronze thread sewed into the back, before I turned to face her. It was important to let your spies know you're paying full attention to them.

"This temple's run by the ABB, the keeper ratted you out to them and the food's probably drugged."

"Straight to point I see," I said with approval while I popped another chive and pork dumpling into my mouth. "But while the chives are a tad over-preserved, they're not drugged."

I sighed internally as the shadow tensed visibly for a minute before she resumed her usual countenance. She'll find it difficult if she keeps this up. I grabbed my halberd, put on the leather boots that rested beside my table before I walked towards the door.

"Protect Emma," I said without turning back. Her growl was proof at least she was strong in spirit, even if she was obviously trying too hard.

"I'm not your dog, Lu Bu."

Using my cape name. She's got her game face on quickly.

"You're not, Shadow Stalker. You can be my _bitch_ though, if you prefer it that way," I said as I gave her a backwards glance. "There's only one top dog in this pack."

Through the wall she went, but I was faster as I stepped in front of her as she emerged, the blade on my halberd pointed at her throat as lightning coursed through it. Her breathing was hard and ragged, and she had a bolt notched onto her crossbow ready and aimed at me.

My old instincts screamed at me, aghast that I was taunting an unstable cape while getting into a stand-off with her. Another part of me decided to test Shadow Stalker. If she wants to follow me, she needs to prove her worth.

"You almost left us to die, Shadow Stalker, and I didn't forget that. Just because you think I'm someone like you, doesn't mean I am."

I lowered my halberd, even as her crossbow remained pointed at my throat. She cocked her heads slightly to the left as she observed my actions, but her fingers remained firmly wrapped round the trigger. Was she doubting herself, or was she insulted at my actions?

"But I'll let you redeem yourself, by doing what a hero is supposed to do and protect Emma."

Her breathing hastened, but the gleeful glint in her eyes returned full force in response to my actions and the coldness of my tone. She's got issues, and I think I've just become one of them. The way she shivered slightly when I lowered my weapon in a display of my confidence seemed to affect her badly, but she needed to learn her place now, before she really threatens Emma.

"And what if something happens to your girlfriend?"

I leaned forwards, the lightning on the blade grew in intensity when I swung my halberd in one swift motion and halted the edge only an inch from her face. Arcs of lighting danced inches from her face, and I could see them reflected in her eyes.

"I'll look for you."

Her eyes widened behind her hockey mask, and I could almost visualise the scowl that her mask hid. But she nodded and even lowered her head slightly, a sign of submission from someone as instinctual as she has demonstrated herself to be. Just like how those wolves back in Xiliang behaved when they're finally tam- damn it. I rubbed the bridge of my nose to keep me grounded, and I smiled at Emma before I walked out of the door.

/x/

Emma and Shadow Stalker watched as Lu Bu walked out of the room, before Emma settled down on the old twin-bed located at the corner of the room. Shadow Stalker looked around the room, before she took a chair and placed it to face the room, her crossbow at the ready.

"So, Emma right?"

"Yeah?"

"Congratulations, you've hit the jackpot. In terms of a significant other who can watch out for you, a Brute who looks like she can go toe-to-toe with Lung and win in a one on one is pretty high up on the list."

"Zip it, Shadow Stalker. We're not gay, and even if we were it's none of your business."

Shadow Stalker's eyes were cold and calculative, as they studied Emma's expression while she kept her crossbow locked on the redhead's chest.

"Big talk from someone who was shaking with fear before her girlfriend triggered and went to town on a few ABB."

"Really, Sophia," Emma sneered while Shadow Stalker stiffened reflectively at someone calling her civilian ID whilst in costume. "Resorting to violence so quickly after you got dommed by Taylor? Are you _trying_ to make yourself look more pathetic than you already are?"

"Words, words and more-"

"Sticks and stones, Sophia," Emma cut in. Her eyes stared directly into Shadow Stalker's own, while she pressed herself closer to the bolt. "Surely even you had enough book learnin'" Sophia snarled at Emma's mocking twang, "to have heard of that. I'd say learnt it, but that implies you've been to school."

Shadow Stalker pulled her crossbow away, before she struck Emma across the face with a backhand. The redhead pulled herself up from the bed, casually walked over to the dresser and checked out the small bruise next to her left cheek before she began to powder herself with some foundation. Shadow Stalker looked on with surprise, before curiosity got the better of her and she walked over to Emma.

"Why are you covering up the mark? Shouldn't you be keeping the evidence so that you can go running to your sugar mommy?"

"Bitch, please." Emma rolled her eyes as she snapped her makeup kit shut. "Unlike you, I can think far ahead and for others. If Taylor decides she doesn't need you after this, I know your name and I know your face. Do the math."

Shadow Stalker brandished her crossbow at Emma again, her eyes hard as she rested her finger against the trigger.

"If you even think of outing me-"

"And harm whatever helpless, blameless family even a meathead like you has? Please. I do not need to out you to _ruin_ you, Sophia."

The cape stared at Emma, before she lowered her crossbow and stuck out a hand. Emma looked down on the outstretched hand, before she looked askance at Shadow Stalker.

"We aren't _friends_ , Sophia. We're barely acquaintances."

"Maybe," Shadow Stalker said with a shrug. Emma's eyebrows arched at the glee evident in the cape's tone. "But I sure as hell hope to become friends with you."

"So you can suck up to Lu Bu? God, Sophia. Show some backbone."

"Anyone else, I'd turn them into a porcupine with my special hooked bolts. But you're just demonstrating the strength that convinced me you're worth my time. You see, you're strong. Not like Lu Bu or me, no. A different kind of strength, to cut down and put people down with words and innuendo. I like that, it's different."

Emma gave another look at Shadow Stalker's outstretched hand, shrugged and gave a limp shake before she sat on the bed and began to text on her phone. Shadow Stalker looked at her free hand, and gave a cold laugh.

"Done. Now guard the door, because I've got important matters to attend to."

/x/

Oni Lee adjusted his horned demon's mask as the thirty odd men he brought with him fanned throughout the main hall of the temple. Five teams of six, each armed with assorted firearms and large cleavers. The temple keeper had reported that the new cape was likely some kind of Brute, and possibly a grab-bag cape given by the powers she had shown. So far, she had transformed a wax statute's mock spear into the real deal or as real as the keeper Kwung was able to assert. The man wasn't an expert on ancient Chinese polearms. She was also able to push and break a locked door that had been locked in both the traditional way-a large wooden plank made of redwood seven inches thick across the doors- and three padlocks. One team of six men with handguns and cleavers were the first to enter the living quarters of the temple, where the keeper had helpfully housed them into his own bedroom that once belonged to him and his now departed wife. It was located just off the main temple compound next to the garden, and was perfect as a spot to box someone in.

"Sir, would this cape be of sufficient payment for this month? She has a girl with her, a pretty young thing with some clumps of hair missing."

Oni kept silent, as he pointedly ignored Kwung's eagerness to offset the money he owed for this month. The Oni doesn't collect protection money after all, for her appeared only when negotiations at payment have long failed and he was there to collect in other ways. One of the other ABB next to him shoved the eager keeper away, who laughed awkwardly before he slunk away from the impending violence. Oni's eyes swept the dimmed environs of the temple's great hall, where the statute of Guan Yu took centre stage. The tomato-red lights from the paper lanterns that hung behind each vermilion pillar mixed with the ever burning yellow smoke from the large joss-sticks to form a cloud of coloured smoke over the ceiling of the hall. It was a sight that Oni Lee found satisfying, for it complemented his powers well. Brutes were difficult to deal with, but Lung had other matters than to attend to recruiting a single Brute into the ABB.

The remaining twenty odd ABB busied themselves as they laid in wait in the corners of the hall, while Oni Lee waited for confirmation, of either their success or their failure.

Thump! Thump! Crack!

The earth shook, the air rippled as a roar blew out from within the temple interior followed by the ABB that went in as they shot back first through the air and into the walls and pillars of the great hall. The way the men were flung back into the hall aroused a panic among the ABB, and even Oni Lee felt disconcerted. The men had knocked over the incense tripods when they flew in, and now the existing clouds smoke had mixed with the mounds of ash to create an almost impenetrable fog that clung to the surface of the room. The remainder of the ABB who had not been reduced to a tangled mass of groaning limbs opened fire into the two doorways that led into the temple interior, while Oni Lee prepared a suicide vest filled with ball-bearings and nails. The guns soon silenced and a few of the ABB went forward to check, the surfaces of their blades gleamed as it reflected the red lights of the hall.

Then Oni Lee started as he felt some a clump of dirt drop onto his shoulders, before he turned up and saw the roof give way to a massive woman with long wavy hair wielding a fiery halberd falling upon them.

/x/

I do not know if it was Lu Bu's memories, my own intuition or simply an instinctual knowledge that someone like me dropping onto them like death from above was the best way to disorient the opposition. The heartbeats and breathing of the ABB sounded like drumbeats even when I was dispatching the ABB scout team, but the way Oni Lee's breathing and heartbeat remained constant throughout the whole time while his men went and unloaded into the temple interior told me there was something wrong with him.

If the enemy is at rest, weary him. And what better way then play on the primal fear of death from on high as I leaped from the garden interior and kicked in the roof before I landed spear first, like a hawk on a hare. Oni Lee's inability to be ruffled allowed me to spot him from the noise of the other ABB's panicked reaction, and I wasted no time following a piece of advice I've learned a long time ago after Mom brought me back from that yard sale.

When attacking, go for the king.

As my halberd found its prey and Oni was split in two, I huffed in frustration as I saw the bodies crumble into a mound of white ash. The wind around me shifted, and I sidestepped a lunge from Oni Lee and a few of his men who swung their cleavers against me. Out of instinct, my right hand rose to block a blade aimed at my side and marvelled as the flesh on my left forearm stopped steel cold in its tracks. I shoved him towards the altar's incense mound, and the ABB thug overturned the tripod and the burning joss sticks. Guan Yu's statue began to burn as the wax and very flammable cloth ignited, and the remaining ABB who had not decided to hightail it started screaming in languages some of which sounded vaguely familiar to me.

A loud pop, and I found myself pelted by a shower of heat, nails and ball-bearings. I breathed deeply, and drew on a source of power that I found within me before the air around me began to ripple. Two of Oni's clones and four of the remaining ABB closed in on me, before I swung my halberd in a wide swing which caught and bisected two of the ABB men and one Oni clone. The remaining three pulled back, before two clones appeared behind the retreating ABB and stabbed them in the back before shoving them forward. Their bodies bloated, before they burst into a shower of viscera and nails which I swept away with a fiery swing. The smell of seared flesh and cloth reminded me of the many occasions when fire was employed as a weapon, but I shut down that line of thought as Oni Lee appeared again. He dropped beneath a thrust I aimed at his chest, before he thrust upwards into my stomach with a combat knife. I felt a dull pain as I deflected the blade with my right kneecap, before I booted him and sent him flying.

 _Fierce as the fire._

I chased Oni as he went through the air, two raid strikes to my left and right dissecting yet more Oni clones. We found landfall in front of a burning pillar.

 _Swift as the wind._

Another trio of Oni's clones swarmed me, but I ignored their stabs aimed at my back while I squeezed the mask and eye-holes of the Oni I had in my hand. I felt a power build within me, ready to burst as the flurry of stabs by the clones grew. The blades found it hard to go beyond my skin, but the burning pain started to grow beyond an irritation.

 _Unmoveable as the Mountain._

The dam broke, as I roared and slammed Oni into the ground. A black-red shockwave burst forth from the epicentre of my attack and engulfed the clones who burst into more piles of ash. The original Oni laid unmoving on the concrete floor, his body twisted, his clothes burnt and torn by the force of my slam.

 _Silent as the fore_ -okay not really. But three out of four isn't too bad.

I put my head closer to him, in order to find out if there was still anything alive beneath the battered pile of flesh that was Oni Lee. A faint-very faint- heartbeat. I slung him over the shoulder, before I felt a movement to my left and swung my halberd towards the new threat.

"Easy, Lu Bu!" Shadow Stalker called out while my halberd went pass her shadow form harmlessly. Light blue mist followed where my spear had passed, and I smiled as I noticed the air considerably cooler where the mist was. I looked around for Emma, and growled at Shadow Stalker when I noticed my friend wasn't here.

"She's fine. Her dad found this place, and Emma's currently with him outside in his car. She's lucky the ABB's too running scared to have the mind to think of taking her or her dad hostage."

I nodded, and slung Oni Lee over my shoulder before I began to rush out of the hall was rapidly becoming more fire than room. Shadow Stalker followed beside me, her eyes focused on the battered form of the ABB cape.

"So, what you gonna do with the Oni's body? Dump him onto the street as a warning to the locals there's a new boss in town? Take him to the Protectorate for a reward?"

I stopped a few steps away from the gate that led from the temple courtyard to the street, as I looked at Shadow Stalker.

"The Protectorate rewards people," My voice was filled with disgust as I pointed to the cape on my shoulders, whose blood was turning my robe into a darker shade of red. "For bringing in half dead criminals?"

"Half dead?" Shadow Stalker blinked as she looked again at Oni before she turned back to me. "Pretty sure he's actually dead-dead. But yeah, Oni Lee's one of those capes who broke a hell lot of taboos and earned himself a rep as one of those capes that the Protectorate won't protest too much if he got offed.

I shook my head in disgust, and walked out of the gate past a distraught temple keeper who thought he was safely hidden in the shadow of an apartment block about fifteen feet away. I dumped limp form of Oni Lee onto the sidewalk, and scanned the road for any sign of Mr Barnes' car.

"Your girlfriend's dad drove her back, after I brought her out when the fighting got hectic and the place started burning down. Guess he wasn't keen on his daughter getting involved in a cape fight that involved arson."

Hmm, her voice sounded more bitter than usual when Shadow Stalker mentioned Emma's dad looking out for her.

"Emma's not my girlfriend, not that it'd stop you."

I started walking west across the road, as my ears picked up the sound of a very unusual motorcycle making its way towards the temple from the opposite direction. Either Armsmaster will get a prisoner, or a cadaver at the end of tonight. I was too exhausted mentally to care too much without letting more of Lu Bu's instincts take over. As I cleared the corner about fifty feet away from the temple, I stopped and stared at Shadow Stalker who still walked next to me.

"Go away."

"What?" Shadow Stalker demanded, "I didn't pass your little test?"

"You passed. I'm tired, and I'm done with cape bullshit for tonight. I want a quiet place, a bed and someplace to sort out my thoughts. I can't go home for my own reasons, so I don't need you lurking in my shadow right now."'

"You can crash at my place for the night. No one there will raise a stink I can't handle. It's not as fancy as the Asian place you just trashed, matter of fact its quite a dump. But you'll get a place to rest unmolested."

I swear Shadow Stalker was grinning madly as she lowered my opinion of her after she had just touched me with her generosity.

"Don't worry, Lu Bu. Even if something does happen, I won't tell Emma you cheated on her."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Shadow Stalker," I rolled my eyes. "I prefer you when you're all about dominating others and spouting pseudo-Darwinian philosophy."

Things thankfully remained quiet, as I followed Sophia home.


	3. Arc 12 Peerless

**The Three Named One (Worm/Warriors Orochi.)**

 **Arc 1.2**

 **Peerless**

 **/x/**

Diane Hess snapped awake, and swung to face the door from the kitchen table when she heard the knob turn. Her nerves settled slightly when she saw her daughter Sophia enter, dressed in a plain white tracksuit with hoodie. But her words to her daughter choked when a shadow darkened her doorway and a giant of a woman walked in. The large pole-arm she wielded expertly with a single hand worried Diane, despite the canvas wrapped around the top and she shivered as the woman's gaze swept across the entirety of the Hess home. But the way the eyes switched between the ferocity of a wolf sizing up a wounded lamb and the furtive glance of a nervous girl lost in something far greater than herself gave her a sense of cold comfort.

Diane grasped onto it with all her might, as she stood up to face her guest. Sophia alternated her hesitant eyes between her mother and her large guest, before she grumbled beneath her breath as she removed her hoodies and introduced her guest.

"Mom," Diane frowned as Sophia addressed her through grit teeth, and almost restarted their never ending terse exchange before she reminded herself of company present. "This is Taylor. She's got some family troubles and needs a place to stay for awhile."

"And you never thought of calling back before bringing someone home? Have you imagined how it'd be if someone were to-"

"Mrs Hess."

Diane turned towards her guest, the softness and pitch of the voice from the large woman surprising her. Up close, Diane smelled the faint trace of smoke and incense from Taylor's red Asian robes with the phoenix design, and her alarm lessened considerably when her guest placed the wrapped spear against the wall and walked slowly towards her. The youth of Taylor's face shocked Diane, even as she maintained her composure and she put on her business smile that she employed in her job as a cashier supervisor.

"Sorry for the intrusion, Mrs Hess," Taylor said. "But I've got some problems that are cape related I can't go home for awhile. I'd go somewhere else if it is too much of a bother."

The light tone and choice of words by Taylor set Diane's heart at ease, as her smile relaxed and she shook the teen's hand.

"It actually is kind of a bother," Taylor visibly winced at the older woman's choice of words.

"But you can stay. Not for too long, okay? My house isn't that big or comfortable."

"Thank you, Mrs Hess."

Diane nodded, and exchanged a knowing glance with Sophia before she went up to her own room.

Sophia watched as her mother left, before she turned back to Taylor with a grimace on her face.

"That's how you usually are? I barely recognised you."

"I did mention we're not alike, didn't I? I don't feel the need to pick a fight with everyone I meet. Come on, lead the way."

Sophia stared at Taylor's impassive face, before she sniffed and went up the stairs while Taylor retrieved her halberd and followed. The heavy thuds of Taylor's footsteps as she followed Sophia up the steps reminded her of the sheer power on display when Taylor took on the ABB and Oni Lee, and this only increased the sense of disgust she felt at Taylor's passive display with her mother. The door opened, and Taylor took off her boots and placed them besides the door while Sophia took out fresh sheets for her bed.

"Watch out for the springs in the mattress, Lu Bu. The mattress and bed aren't that new."

"Call me Taylor, and thanks."

"Stop that. You're making me rethink the decision to team up with you," Sophia said as she changed into a sports bra and shorts. "Now take off that robe of yours, I'm not letting you onto my bed wearing clothes caked with ash and dust."

Taylor tugged at the red fabric of her robe, as she looked suspiciously at Sophia.

"You got clothes that fit me?"

"No, but I've can get you some of Mom's old boyfriend's t-shirts. They aren't as big as you are, but it will have to do."

/x/

Vermilion walls and pillars that linked the gilded floor to the roof that sparkled with pearls embedded into carvings of dragons, unicorns and peacocks. A row of doors made of paper and wood that stretched seemingly forever that leads into a courtyard with a parade square of made with stone. Musicians blew horns painted matte black and red, the deep bass they emitted reminded me of the rumbling of an oncoming storm. Soldiers in their thousands, each one a perfect six feet tall stood at attention as they lined the carpeted path that led from the audience hall I was just now to a gate. The doors were thirty feet wide and twenty feet tall, painted red with a lion's head carved from bronze on each of them. A gong sounded and more horns blew, before the gates opened with a sonorous rumble. I found myself on the other side of the gate, saw it open and the soldiers in their gleaming dagger axes and polished lamellar armour knelt on one knee and roared their worship.

" _Wú huáng wànsuì, wànsuì, wànwànsuì!"_

" Long Live the Emperor. May He reign for ten thousand years."

Their voice thundered as one, and I felt like the world shook when they praised the Son of Heaven. They kept their heads down as they knelt, while the entourage I was in went past them. I snuck a glance at the person in the carriage pulled by nine horses, and saw a boy barely nine years old cowering behind a yellow translucent curtain. His seat was lined cushions with green silk covers, while he wore robes of red and yellow and his hair was held in a bun with a golden hairpin that was dotted with jade.

I turned my gaze from the boy imprisoned in his gilded cage, and looked at my own hands. Rough, large and powerful. I wore a suit of black armour with a demon's snarling face on my chest, while I rode a horse that was blood red with a mane and hoofs of fire. In my right hand was a large halberd, the hooked, menacing blade shimmered as the sunlight was reflected off it. A woman then rode up to me, her hair brown like wheat, her skin flawless and her features perfect and sharp like the work of a master artist. She wore a pink dress and pants, with a red and gold vest on top of it. My heart burned with a desire to protect her, as I felt myself smile at her.

Diao Chan- her name announced itself in my head. I ushered my horse closer to her, before I heard a rough man's voice call out to me.

"Lu Bu, my son."

A sickening feeling of contempt and bile aroused in me, swamping the warmth I had a mere moment ago. I turned to the voice, and a bulbous man in deep purple robes and a square hat rode to me.

Dong Zhuo. Revulsion was the only feeling as I thought of his name. The hyena laugh he coughed out while he approached only increased my distaste for him.

His face was pockmarked, his dark skin oily as his large black beard covered his neck like a bush. I felt an urge to run him through with the halberd I held in my hand as his beady eyes ran lustfully over Diao Chan, before he looked at me and I saw the gaze of an aged wolf, cunning and dangerous size me up.

"Lu Bu, be aware of those still in Chang An who loath our possession of the Emperor. Guard the Emperor and me with your life."

"Let them come!" I heard myself- _him!_ -speak, the voice deep and guttural. I raised my halberd into the sky, as lighting crackled around the blade. "Sky Scorcher yearns for blood."

Then the scene changed again, as the entrance of the Emperor into court at Luoyang melted into a riot of colour. I found myself in my old clothes again, a pair of cargo pants, beige t-shirt and red jacket. My body reverted to how it was before my trigger, lanky, wavy hair and awkward. I found myself in a Chinese style library, the fading sunlight drifted through the paper windows onto the dark wood furniture and books with powder blue covers that lined the shelves.

"So you're the one," my ears perked as I turned her towards the voice. " How the mighty has fallen."

Seated in the shadows of the room, on a wide chair made of polished wood between two smaller tables was a beast of a man. A jawline so square and hard it's like it was carved from gravel, dressed in that demon face armour, and long black hair that's held together with a maroon twin pheasant tailed headpiece.

"Lu Bu."

He snorted, as he continued to stare at me with a mix of disappointment and curiosity in his eyes. My palms were sweaty and cold as I walked closer to the man, whom I've read about in a book that had me reading again and again as I was drawn into the world. I stopped a feet away from Lu Bu, his sheer presence had my pulse racing and it didn't esacpe my notice I was literally standing in his shadow. Lu Bu squinted his eyes, and my trepidation was replaced with annoyance as he studied me up close.

"What?!"

"Disappointment," Lu Bu shook his head. "How did Lingqi's descendants turn up like you I'll never understand."

I pushed against him, which prompted a chuckle from my alleged, less than illustrious ancestor.

"Where am I? And when are you going to turn me back?!"

Lu Bu's smirk was very annoying, even if I saw a bit of Mom in the way his lips curled up. Oh God, he really is my ancestor!

"You're in a dream of course," I bristled as I saw Lu Bu's taunting smirk, "though in this case it's more of my memories. Not the one in this world of course. Another one, one you've never seen and you turned out very differently."

"Oh?"

"Yes. You were a boy in the world I was from. More useful."

I pushed him again, and would be tempted to smack him if I wasn't sure that it'd serve no purpose.

"So? Change him into a freak, not me! Turn me back!"

"Not happening," Lu Bu shook his head. The smug expression had melted away, and he appeared almost...regretful. "You are needed in this world, so it has happened."

"What has? Why?"

He looked at the sunlight from beyond the paper windows, and snarled as it continued to fade.

"Too many questions, not enough time," Lu Bu said before he looked at me. "Go talk to your father. Don't follow what happened to me. Avoid the tragedy that plagued our family from my time."

I froze as Lu Bu spoke of Dad, my thoughts turned to his ashen face as he collected the jade seal from the police after Mom's accident. I thought of my transformed body,and knew it wouldn't take Dad too long to put two and two together.

"Dad blames the seal most out of everything they found on Mom's car, you know. Said it was on her lap when the car crashed. Police think its that or texting, which explains why she got into the accident."

"That damned rock has been the death of hundreds of thousands, girl. I'm not surprised your father thinks this way.

He stood up, and gingerly placed a hand on my shoulder. Huh, Lu Bu of all people acting gentle and fatherly. I can shout it from the rooftops and no one will believe me.

"I can't even practice the habits I've picked up like archery in front of him after Mom died without him becoming sullen and withdrawn."

The light from outside soon faded, and Lu Bu pushed me away as the place melted away. His voice, once strong and proud, distorted into an echo.

"Go talk to him."

/x/

Faint light from the porch lights crept in past the drapes into the room, and my nose wrinkled with the unusual smell of someone's shampoo and body butter before I noticed a head of black hair resting on my chest. I gently set Sophia onto her side of the bed, before I sat up and picked at the worn fabric of the t-shirt I wore. The t-shirt strained at me, the muscles on my body bulged through the material while I sighed.

"Guess its too much to expect my body to be normal after one ghostly encounter, huh?"

Done with muttering to myself, I removed the t-shirt and went over to the red robes that were still drying. Not wanting to spend the rest of the time in my underwear, I put on the damp clothes before I settled at the foot of the bed. A worn-out cell phone laid on Sophia's dresser, the light from the screen reflected on the mirror as to what time it was.

Huh, six thirty in the morning. Still an early riser then. Go me.

Sophia then stirred awake, before she sat up on the bed and stared at me with bleary eyes.

"Fuzzy wuzzy feelings bothering you, Taylor?"

The grimace on my face must be noticeable, because Sophia's expression became incurably smug. Points on her not calling me Lu Bu though. Having met the ghostly-I think- version of the real, other dimensional, deal would make it really awkward right now.

"Well, spill it out and get rid of it. Last thing you need is some trauma fucking you up when it's most distracting."

"Never took you for the type to be about heart to heart talks, Sophia," I said as I stood up. "And why are you calling me by my real name without prompting? Did the lesson finally sink in?"

"You need a mask."

"What?"

"A mask," Sophia said, and jabbed at her cheeks for emphasis. "Disregarding the five ABB who aren't going to know enough about you to rat on you, sooner or later someone is going to link the seven foot tall Amazon bodybuilder to Taylor Hebert. You're going to need a mask."

"I'll get to it," I said with a wave of my hands while I looked at Sophia's phone on the dresser. The buttons were almost faded, the screen was cracked but it was still working at least. I was about to ask Sophia for permission before it started to ring. Sophia scrambled out of her bed, and her face lit up when she saw the number.

"Hello, Emma." A pause and a nod. "Yeah, she's here."

Sophia silently handed the phone to me, and I looked at the unfamiliar device before I took it and placed it near my face.

"Hi Ems."

"Hi Tay," Emma's welcome voice spoke over the phone. "Anyway, just to update you on something. But promise me you won't flip out."

"I won't."

"Liar. But your dad knows you're triggered," My heart skipped a beat, while Emma continued. "But he doesn't know where you are, or how you look like because of your trigger."

Okay, Emma means well. And when Lu Bu tells me I ought to face this, I suppose I should. Besides, between the adults muttering in the background and the shuffling of papers, it's clear where Emma was. Not like Mr Barnes will let Emma skip out of reporting her assault to the police anyway.

"Dad and the PRT. They're there aren't they?" I could hear Emma swallow Let my Dad on the phone."

More shuffling of feet, as I heard Emma and her dad speaking in the background. I timed my breathing in order to calm myself, and swallowed as the seconds passed before I heard Dad's voice.

"Taylor?"

"Hey Dad. I-"

I stopped speaking, as my tongue suddenly stilled as my brain froze.

"Taylor? Kiddo. You okay?"

I exhaled loudly, before I forced out an awkward laugh. Going by the dead silence on the other end though, I doubt he bought it. I can almost visualise my father, eyes bloodshot and his thinning hair in a mess while he tries to keep himself from an outburst.

"I'm fine, Dad. Just thinking of what to say."

"Just tell me you're alright, for starters."

So you want me to lie? I can do that.

"I'm fine, Dad."

"You don't sound fin-"

Just make up your damned mind! I bit on my cheeks to prevent the accusation from slipping through my lips.

"Sorry, Taylor. "I heard him rubbing his face as he sighed. He sounds far more harried than he usually is. "When are you coming back? Emma told me you've already gotten into a fight with the ABB."

"The Protectorate's there, aren't they?" I had almost blurted out that I heard Armsmaster's motorbike after the fight at the temple, but held my tongue in time. It was a skill I was getting more practised in, having to prevent Lu Bu's habits and memories from subsuming my own.

"They are," Dad said and he got off the line. I swallowed a gulp of air, and reminded myself Dad isn't running away. I saw from the edge of my vision the air begin to ripple as a red haze emerged from me, and I quickly forced myself to calm down.

"Hi there. Taylor, was it?"

A female voice, with the same practised warmth that I heard from the counsellors provided when Mom died in the accident and an accent that's obviously put upon and picked up by someone not born in the States.

"Miss Militia."

"Oh?" she said with an overenthusiastic tone. "You recognise me just from my voice? I'm flattered."

"Lucky guess." I said with a shrug. Which was actually very true. Adult female heroes weren't that common in Brockton Bay, and Battery didn't look like she was born overseas.

Huh, I made a possibly racist assumption of a heroine with an American flag motif, while my powers were based on a legendary Chinese warrior.

"How disappointing." Miss Militia said without missing a beat. " And here I thought I got a fan."

We shared a polite laugh, before Miss Militia continued to speak. Her voice now a lot lower and dripped with concern.

"Taylor, we heard of what happened with the ABB during your Trigger from Emma. It was a brave thing you did, driving off the attackers like that."

I gave Sophia a sideways glance, while she busied herself removing pamphlets bearing the Brockton Bay Tourism Board logo from beneath her bed.

"But you've attacked the ABB, and wounded their men very badly. They'll want payback, and Brutes are almost as valued as Tinkers are to the ABB who lack cape muscle."

"I'm not Asian."

"Lung won't care, and even if he does, you know what they do to young girls."

Between the persuasion soft sell and the concern tinged voice, I was almost ready to sprint downtown to get signed up at the PRT HQ. That is of course, if they didn't find out about me burning down the temple and proceed to collar me with a very short leash. Which, considering my luck is probably what's going to happen.

"I'll consider it, Miss Militia."

"I haven't said anything, Taylor."

"No, and I appreciate it. Now, can I speak with my dad?"

My eyes were drawn to several tourist maps that Sophia started to spread on the bed. I noted the sections of the city marked with the gang colours of the larger gangs like the E88 and the ABB, before I heard my Dad's breathing as he neared the phone.

"Hey, kid. You sure you don't wanna sign up with the Wards or come home?"

Times like this make me glad I can't see his face through the phone, just hearing his despair was enough to darken my dad.

"No, Dad. Look, I'll try and call you whenever I can. I'll...return after I'm done sorting things out."

"Okay then," he said. Dad sounded deflated. "I'll text you my cell phone number to this line, okay?"

"This number huh," I said out loud and glanced at Sophia, who mouthed out no and shook her head. "Probably not, Dad. I'll call and leave a voicemail, okay?"

I pressed the button with the red phone icon on it, and slumped onto the side of the bed where the maps did not reach. Sophia shouted in annoyance as the mattress shifted under my weight, before she grabbed her phone as I tossed it at her.

"Thanks, Sophia." I leaned in closer to her, and the smell of Sophia's shampoo was a pleasant distraction for me as I looked at the maps laid out. "What do we have?"

"Just some maps, with the turf of the big boys carved out."

My eyes narrowed as I noticed the area near my home marked out in red and green, the ABB gang colours. Not surprising, since the ABB operated actively in the Docks, but this makes things too close for comfort. I began to scribble on the margins of the map.

"Sophia," I said. She immediately followed my gaze to the margins of the map, and she leaned past me towards my side of the map. "I'll need Shadow Stalker to pay a visit to this address to retrieve the items I've written down."

Sophia looked on in disbelief at the list.

"You've got a saddle and a bow in your room? But why the saddle? Or the pheasant-tail headdress?"

I recalled the time, when I gave in to my new instincts and turned a spear made of wax and plastic into the halberd I wield now.

"You'll see. And don't steal anything else from my home, you hear?"

/x/

Lisa Wilbourn looked on disbelief, as the thin Asian man with long slicked-back hair, pencil moustache in a white and green suit held firmly onto the arm of the blonde man who posed as a Boardwalk enforcer. Lisa was happy that the kidnap had been thwarted, but she worried what was going to happen with this enigmatic man who rescued her. His partner, a woman who smelled of saffron with Eurasian features, green eyes and brown hair tied into an elaborate series of knots smiled serenely while she merrily took apart the handgun she had removed from the fake security after he tried drawing it.

"Really, sir. Posing as security while attempting to kidnap my niece Lisa? How horrible."

"Assault! Someone call the-" The blonde man hissed in pain as the Asian pressed down on his wrists, before his partner began to tie him up with a zip tie. Lisa observed the now trembling lips of the blonde man, and her worried frown grew deeper.

 _Nervous system shot to hell by a mere touch. A Striker Power. Partner looks Eurasian, but is predominantly still Asian like her male counterpart. Moves like military, exceptionally well trained in hand to hand combat, very experienced. Situational awareness almost flawless, drove off the kidnapper's partner with intimidation after bringing down the main threat, currently preventing things from escalating by making a show of how routine this whole situation is._

Lisa brought the walls to her power back up as the man gave her a slight smile, before he and his partner hauled the blonde man up to his feet in front of the gaping staff and some customers. The thin man than nodded to the remaining staff, who nodded instinctively back before the pair left the boutique with their quarry.

An obvious trap, but they knew my name and knew that someone was after me. Can't leave that thread hanging. Too many risk factors if I do not face this head on.

"Uncle Liang! Wait!"

Lisa yelled out and waved at where the security cameras were pointed at, before she dashed out of the shop. She picked up the distinct scent of saffron, and followed it to an alley three shops down south near the exit of Boardwalk where the Enforcers drove out undesireables-or disposed of them. Lisa slowed down her pace, her footsteps grew heavier as she got kept against the wall and turned her head around, before she the thin man pull out a feathered fan with a golden-green base. He swept the air once, and mist formed around the fake enforcer before he was encased in an iceberg.

"You can come out now, Lisa."

Lisa stepped out of hiding, as she masked her trepidation with a wide grin. The serene smile on the woman's face unnerved her, but Lisa kept her focus on the reason she was here.

"I had no idea that the Yangban had started naming their capes after their heroes of old. Welcome to the United States, Zhuge Liang."

Zhuge Liang maintained his smile, as Lisa continued to study him. He grin faltered, before she started to rub her temples.

"You're not from the Yangban. The crazy explanation is the more likely one."

"You know of us, then?" Zhuge Liang said, his tone soft and mellow. "I had not wagered on the Americans being too familiar with my exploits."

"In a town like Brockton with its many Asian gangs? Knowing a bit more about them makes perfect sense."

Lisa sighed as she walked up to the ancient strategist, all traces of humour gone from her face.

"You really are the Zhuge Liang. To what purpose do I owe this honour?"

Lisa grimaced as she watched Zhuge Liang study her, much like how she studied him.

 _Zhuge Liang. Renowned politician and general from ancient China. The novels had him pegged as an almost supernaturally far-sighted planner on par with a pre-cog Thinker. Able to predict his opponent's move with frightening accuracy. This Zhuge Liang appears unfocused, slovenly. Almost lethargic. But he has demonstrated a Striker power, which the original didn't have._

Zhuge Liang smiled widely at Lisa, as he returned the fan into his suit.

"Wonderful," Zhuge Liang said in a reverent tone. "You've managed to uncover more about me in less than a minute where great minds spent years and decades chasing shadows. Marvellous, your powers and you."

Lisa cocked her head at the ancient strategist, her teeth bared as her fox grin returned in force.

"You want to teach."

/x/


	4. Arc 13 Peerless

****The Three Named One (Worm/Warriors Orochi.)****

Arc 1.3  
Peerless

/x/

Lisa's stared at yet another pile of rocks, as she trudged in the damp mud in vain search for an exit. The sound of the river roared in her ears, and her mind conjured images of her fevered nightmares. Nightmares she'd rather forget, like what happened to her brother or what might had happened if the merc had successfully cornered her. The days she spent on the road had taught her that her-and other's- minds were far more capable than her own when it comes to conjuring the worst cast scenario. An all too common

 _Not that it helps me to clear my mind, and break this puzzle_.

Lisa used the coattail of that white overcoat that her new mentor had provided for her as a mat, while she sat down on the grass to ponder. The smell of wet grass and fresh water, the roar of running water minus the saline smell of the sea told her she was near a freshwater riverbank.

 _All in all, the Sleeping Dragon lives up to his reputation of being a demanding taskmaster. Talk about throwing me into the deep end. But what is he trying to teach me?  
Zhuge Liang didn't strike me as someone who'd unleash a puzzle on a potential student for no reason. Did he assume that I'd know enough about-no. _

Lisa shook her head and shut her eyes, to blot out the flood of information that was derailing her thought process.

 _No. He was genuinely surprised I knew about him and his reputation. That means he's aware I've only got limited information about him_.

Lisa cracked open her eyes slowly, as she once again studied the rocks that nestled in the cloak of darkness and noise.

 _I was supposed to learn something_ ** _from_** _the formation, not_ ** _about_** _it._

Lisa got to her feet, brushed off the damp grass on her white overcoat before she resumed her walk towards the raging river. The blonde got ten steps in, before the earth rumbled and two stone soldier statutes moved to block her path.

"Tell me, Lisa. When did you realise I would intervene to prevent you from drowning?"

Lisa turned around to face her master, her grin in full view. This time, there was only smug satisfaction with no insecurity to mask.

"Ma Su. Don't look so surprised, I'm aware of him."

Zhuge Liang gave a wry grin, as he fanned himself.

"You are aware I had him executed for disobeying my orders, despite him being my prize pupil?"

"Only after you risked even more people to extract him, Master Liang. Yes, I'm aware of Chinese naming convention. No, I do not care. But you do, and you want me to learn that it is not that which I see that opens the path, but what I knew. I did not see you, but I knew you were here. I also know that you know enough about me that you'd prize me enough to not let harm come to me."

"Vicious, relentless in pursuing and latching onto people's weaknesses without any shame. I'd enjoy this display of your talent and power more, Lisa, if it wasn't directed against me."

Lisa shrugged, pride evident as she stretched her back languidly.

"I win."

Zhuge Liang smiled, before he tapped Lisa's forehead with his fan. The surroundings of the dark riverbank and maze melted away, and Lisa found herself back in the alley. The only thing missing, was the blonde guy that wanted to kidnap her.

"Pay no heed to the man, for he is of little consequence. Now, henceforth you will need to choose. Be quick, for I will not be here in the mortal realm for long."

Lisa clicked her tongue nervously, fully aware the real enforcers are on their way here. Yueying's powers did not go unnoticed. Nor, she notes idly, her dirty white robe. Clothes like this simply yell cape, as she folded it and trashed it into a corner.

"I'll need to play along with whoever tried to kidnap me, or I'll have to join the Wards."

"Wonderful deduction, Lisa," Zhuge Liang replied with a smile. "I wonder which one you will choose."

Lisa looked at her master's thin smile, her own having transformed into a grimace.

"You're upset over the Ma Su thing, aren't you."

/x/

Lung surveyed the wreckage of the prisoner transport he had intercepted, as his lieutenant Oni Lee was carted out of the overturned truck. Lung snorted, as he noted that the information provided a week ago had been reliable after all. The Changer's scales started to shrink along with his stature as he strode towards his prize, his back straight and his swagger exaggerated. That someone had beaten his lieutenant within an inch of his life was unacceptable, but since the someone in question was new, he needed information. That, and to send a message to the Protectorate that he was still Lung-and unbeatable.

Lung frowned in disapproval from behind his metal mask, as he beheld the state of the Oni. His limbs and neck were held together in a cast- part medical care, part prison- while his chest barely moved. The only sign of life was the eyes that stared back at him from behind the grinning mask as the blindfold was removed to allow Oni Lee to see again. The ABB lowered Oni to the ground in front of their leader, before Lung turned his head towards the two ABB who acted as stretcher bearers. They quickly realised their mistake and propped Oni upwards so their leader need not bend down.

"I want names, Lee. Who?"

The Oni spoke, and Lung arched an eyebrow as he leaned in closer.

"Who?"

"Lu Bu," Oni Lee spoke. The way his lieutenant pronounced that name in his native Japanese-Ryofu- irked on his ears, but Lung kept silent as he pondered if Oni Lee's mind was finally gone.

"You are certain, Lee?"

"The most likely outcome. She fits the report of the fresh trigger who took down Lao and his men."

Lung's scales erupted from his body, as he felt the flames roar. Either the cape was a fool to take that name, or he may finally find someone worth a challenge after Kyushu.

/x/

I drew in a deep breath, as I moved my halberd slightly to the side while Red Hare neighed beneath me. I stroked his burning mane, the surprise I felt that I felt only a gentle warmth instead of any actual scalding heat when I touched him had yet to wear off. Seven floors high on this apartment block overseeing the Bay, the lights of the Docks shone like stars in the distance. A more primal part of me invoked images of campfires of an enemy encampment, just before I tore through them like a scythe through stalks of wheat in a raid. I suppressed that instinct to roar and leap downwards in a fireball, and instead laid the shaft of my halberd on my shoulder as Shadow Stalker emerged from the floor. She cradled the crossbow that she obtained from my room, like a mother does her baby. A baby that spews high velocity wooden bolts without ever running out of ammo. The roof we were on was almost blanketed in darkness, with only the faint light from the nearby buildings to provide minimal illumination. But Shadow Stalker had told me that electricity disrupted her powers, and insisted that I find somewhere where she could move around safely as a base.

The abandoned block we found was quiet enough, but still had its power on. Nothing a few swings of a halberd to the switchboard and generator won't fix though.

"The ABB is prepared for you, though there's no sign of Oni Lee. Plenty of Lung though."

Shadow Stalker laid out a map on the floor, and used a flashlight to show where the opposition was based as her finger ran through the map. I nodded in approval at her efforts, for Shadow Stalker had marked out where the ABB were concentrated at with red markers, then a red and black marker at the middle, where Lung waited for me. I nodded in approval at Shadow Stalker's meticulous preparation, obviously she had understood what I wanted when I had her scout the ABB.

"The red circles indicate ABB non-powered members, and the ones with arrowheads," She pointed at two large arrows at the two large warehouses located two blocks north of where we are, "is where they keep their weapons stashes. There's also a whorehouse located there, so if we hit them at one of their most lucrative businesses-"

"Lung comes out to play. Well done."

"Humour me, though." Shadow Stalker offed her flashlight and folded the maps into her costume as she spoke. "Was there a reason you're not just tearing into the place and raising hell till Lung comes out?"

The spy asks for the plan. Good, I expect initiative from them and Shadow Stalker is displaying it in spades. I would not have lost Yan Province had-

No. Not that again. Remember Taylor, use his memories as a guide, not become him.

"Lung has a reputation to protect, but if he's not around when I trash his place, there's a chance he might take it out on my dad. I did trigger in front of the ABB, and I will not risk harm coming to my home."

I looked at Shadow Stalker, as she cocked her head while she stared at me. Telling how she feels can be a difficult task at the best of times, and being in the dark while planning a pre-emptive strike against the ABB and Lung wasn't one of them.

"You disapprove?"

"No," Shadow Stalker shook her head. "You defend what's yours. Weakness is allowing harm to them when you can prevent it."

Her eyes narrowed, and I saw the glint of greed shine in her eyes.

"I like the part where you want to light things on fire though. I've sabotaged whatever few fire alarms and sprinklers they had installed. It was fun."

I smirked, before I put on my pheasant tail headdress I've attached to a bronze half-mask. The way her eyes twinkled in delight at my choice of head-gear left me with a warm feeling in my heart, and I can't wait to let Emma have a look. I raised my pole-arm above my head, as Shadow Stalker took her place behind me.

"Charge."

/x/

The first sign that Lung had, was a phone call that consisted of gunfire, screams and the sounds of explosions.

"It's Lu Bu! t's Lu Bu! Run!"

First the east of the Docks, then the warehouses where he kept the drugs in the south. Fire and a hurricane like force tore through his men literally as he saw some of them flying in the air from his connection to the security cameras installed there. Then, a push towards his position here in the centre, before the next distress call came from the main bait he had set up. Two weapons stockpiles, with the crates uncovered and their contents in full view. That lurker Shadow Stalker had latched herself like a parasite on a shark to Lu Bu, and bait like this was too much for those who seek glory-and their spies. Lung grew larger, as the sound of battle from the phones of his men played in the background and the heat around him increased.

"A horse! There's a horse that's on fire!"

Red Hare? How lovely.

Then the phones went silent, and Lung yelled in frustration as he noted that the other weapons warehouse was still unmolested. Had she scurried away like some bug after it had ate it's fill?

"Find her!"

His voice was distorted, his mouth having now elongated into a draconic snout unsuitable for human speech. But fear of the inevitable was universal, and his men scurried to seek out their master's quarry. Tires screeched alongside the patter of shoes against the floor, as the remaining ABB fanned out in search of a seven feet tall giant of a woman on a flaming horse somehow evaded them in their own turf.

Frustration however, was no replacement for adrenaline as he felt himself shrink in response to the possibility that there would be no battle tonight. Lung stood alone in the empty square of an abandoned container terminal, his flame gradually lessening before he heard the delightful sound of metal tearing and the smell of melting tar when the intense heat touches the road.

There. She emerged out of a path that was forged by melted shipping containers, the red hot molten metal reflected off her red robes and the phoenix design on her back. Two pheasant tails, decorated with pearl that shone amidst the orange and red of the tail flapped in the wind. Red Hare grunted as it watched him, unconcerned with the presence of a dragon for he was secure in the might of his mistress.

Lung bared his teeth as he roared his challenge, his dripping maw revealed rows of fangs in his elongated snout as it opened. Soon, Red Hare will be his.

"Lu Bu!"

/x/

Shadow Stalker notched a different bolt, and prepped it to fire before she glanced towards the towering inferno that erupted in the middle of the Docks. Even miles away from the action as she was here, on the outskirts of the Docks as she wiped out ABB stragglers from the shadows the action was both audible and visible. At least, the flames, lighting and the dust clouds from the explosions were. Shadow Stalker fired off another bolt painted with paralysing agents into the back of an ABB who had begun to crawl, and went over to stomp him where her bolt had landed to ensure the ABB was paralysed good and proper.

Or dead, but in the chaos she figured no one will be able to pin it on her.

She nodded with satisfaction after she noticed a lack of struggling from the thug, and turned into her shadow state to leap onto a dumpster for a better view. The vigilante bared her teeth in a greedy leer, as she settled in to scope out unfolding turmoil. The panic caused by Lu Bu's appearance seemed to trigger something primal in the ABB, who fled when her chosen leader burst onto the scene, sometimes literally through the walls of their hideouts. Now that they're fleeing like rats from a sinking ship though, it makes easy pickings for opportunistic predators, and Shadow Stalker never put herself as above scavenging when it comes to putting down criminal scum.

But then she saw the situation as it developed, and her good cheer at the prospect of a good harvest evaporated.

"Well, fuck."

Shadow Stalker leaped from the dumpster towards the rooftop, and scowled as she saw a large group of about ten ABB fleeing to her west split into two.

 _The group going left is about seven men, while the one going right got three_. _Well, sure makes it easy for me to choose_.

Shadow Stalker sprinted leftwards, her cowl covering her as her shadow form sailed through the night sky. A bolt to the right back-knee of the head ABB taking the lead sent him sprawling to the floor with a cry, while the rest of them ran ahead and abandoned him to his fate. The vigilante let out a gleeful yelp as she landed knee first on top of one ABB trailing behind, solidifying in time for her knee to find the back of his head-and for him to find the lights-out switch. Two of the ABB found their courage and turned back, before Shadow Stalker lashed out with a baton at one and a bolt to the face of another. The baton found it's target and brought the ABB low, while the bolt went into the cheek and Shadow Stalker followed with a slap to drive the bolt further in. The vigilante cape turned from her downed prey, and gazed at the rapidly shrinking shapes of the remaining four ABB who fled, westward towards Empire 88 turf.

 _To hunt, or not to hunt._ Shadow Stalker glanced at the distant lights of the Empire side of the divide, and shook her head. _Let the Nazis take them, I have more ABB to funnel away from Lu Bu's home._

Shadow Stalker's eyes perked up as she heard the sound of gunfire from the vicinity of the Empire side, and saw from the edge of her vision more ABB streaming into the Empire street. Shadow Stalker clicked her tongue in frustration, upset that she can't get some skinheads to go with the Asian gangsters she bagged already before she turned her back to the action.  
 _  
I've got work to do. Those ABB won't flee into Empire territory by themselves without someone herding them._

/x/

I breathed out a cloud of black smoke, as Lung's sprouted another gout of flame at me. His metallic scales got denser, even as I gouged out another wave of iron scales before he sent me flying with a claw that wasn't there only a minute ago. I spun around in mid-air as his head reared towards me, his rows of teeth shone against the wreathing flame like the spearheads being forged by the blacksmith. My eyes singed, and I wondered how my clothes made of silk weren't charred into ash after the uncountable waves of flame engulfed me.

But, even as blisters formed around my skin and I smelled smoke from my hair I continued. Another source of heat beat within my chest. and like Lu Bu I felt it throb against me dying to get out. Lung's fire had lit up our battlefield like the day, and I made out piles of molten metal that was once rows of disused shipping containers. The shaft of my halberd slammed against the rows of Lung's fangs despite the protective layer of fire that singed me, and I cried out in both rage and pain. I felt some of my power leave me, and black lighting poured out of my pole-arm like a dark wave. Lung fell like lighting from the sky, from what I guess was fifty feet in the sky where he launched me and chased me to.

My halberd now shimmered with a deep purple light that distorted the air, and I saw it rip through Lung's torso to reveal a fireball within that blew me away from the form of the metal dragon. I landed on my feet, and where my feet stood the earth gave way till I stood in a crater ten feet across and four feet deep. A skip, and I left the ground and back into the air to where Lung waited with his jaws agape and claws out. The purple light sang again, as the fiery aura around me increased in intensity. I snapped towards him, the tip of my spear found his neck before his jaws can react. The large hole in his torso that was about to repair itself widened, as the lingering light there matched the one on my halberd. Together, my halberd and I dug and tore down from his neck to where I suspect his chest was.

I roared, and a black and red wave of light poured out of me and into Lung. The noise and heat of our surrounding vanished as the engulfing blackness absorbed it along with Lung, who was slammed down to the cratered ground. I felt my power and the shimmering aura around me die down as the wave continued to assail Lung, until the wave and my power exhausted itself and I saw Lung lie in a giant pile of melted metal that was once his draconic shape.

Once a twenty over feet tall, now a man barely taller than myself with a ruined metal mask. I landed on my feet, my breathing laboured as I watched over the rubble pile that was once the Docks. A gentle heat nudged my left shoulder, and I patted Red Hare on his nose before Shadow Stalker sprinted towards me in her shadow form. She tilted her head as she stood over Lung's fallen form, her gaze attracted to the purplish light and steam that rose off his body.

"What the hell is that? Some Breaker or Blaster power?"

"Slay and Ice. I dug into m-Lu Bu's memories and found this. I then used it on my halberd when I noticed it lingered and continued to wound him despite his regeneration and continued growth as we fought."

The silence after the storm allowed sound to travel far, and even Shadow Stalker turned her head towards our west, where we heard the roar of a motorcycle's engine.

"Armsmaster," Shadow Stalker said, distaste evident in her voice. "He's here. I guess he's got in for you?"

"Then I've got no time for him or his sales pitch," I paused as I watched the results of my brawl with Lung. "Or his attempts to bring me in."

Shadow Stalker melted away into the darkness, while I had Red Hare leave at a half trot to allow Armsmaster to see me and not make an attempt to bring my shadow in. I frowned at his dereliction of duty, if the leader of the local Protectorate can leave behind the mayhem caused by most of the ABB doing a migration cum invasion of E88 turf in favour of trying to bring me down.

Sure enough, his headlights broke through the clouds of dust and smoke and I had Red Hare hasten into a gallop so that all Armsmaster will see was a red streak as I departed. I've already left him two major criminal capes in less than a week, so I hoped that it will be enough for him to get the message. Red Hare rode through the Docks, and I watched in satisfaction at the broken signs of the ABB's power in the form of their wrecked stockpiles and illegal brothels. As Red Hare thundered across, several ABB who still had the presence of mind to scavenge either their drugs, guns or girls fled when they spotted me. A few more stragglers and their apparent leaders formed up and attempted to rally against me, before I drove them off with a shout. The trafficked girls shivered and covered their heads when I approached, and I almost went for them before they screamed and began to babble in a language I wasn't familiar with. Sirens blared in the distance, and I figured they would take better care of the traumatised girls then me. Especially since Red Hair was snarling at the women who huddled before me.

"Come, Red Hare."

I patted the mane of my horse, before I nodded at the women and turned around to leave.

/x/

I arrived at our designated meeting point, somewhere between the slums at the far north of Brockton Bay and the rest of the city. A spot with crumbling buildings and walls filled with graffiti, even the Merchants barely bothered to have a presence here. They owned it, since the other gangs did not want it and that was it. The aged roads smoked and my nose wrinkled with the smell of tar as Red Hare's hoofs smoked as he trotted across the roads.

"What the fuck did you call me?!"

The twang and the snap of the crossbow trigger, and even the sound of metal and wood piercing flesh was very audible to me though I was about half a mile away. Two figures stood in the distance, next to an abandoned two story high former grocery store that now laid empty with only a faded sign left to remind people what once was. Shadow Stalker loomed over a blonde teen girl in a white, flowing coat, green bodysuit and black and white domino mask. But the light, mocking chuckle I heard from her presumed victim made it clear that someone wasn't very intimidated.

"Whipped, Shadow Stalker. I'm saying you're whipped after Lu Bu found her way into your life. Was this what you're looking for? Someone so strong and dependable so you can bend your neck and knees to for protection?" Do you orbit around her sniffing her hair and-"

A slap, this time Shadow Stalker was more controlled as she kept her crossbow away from the girl in white while she struck out with her free hand. Red Hare picked up his pace as he sensed my concern, and Shadow Stalker backed away from the blonde upon noticing the glow of Red Hare's fire. I remained mounted and looked down at the girl, who knelt on the floor, with her hands behind her restrained by a zip tie.

"Thank you for your initiative, Shadow Stalker. Now untie her."

My shadow's eyes bulged in fury at my instruction, as she pointed a shaking finger at her prisoner.

"She-"

"Can't do anything."

Shadow Stalker growled, but undid the zip ties before she hauled the blonde to her feet. Dried blood and a bruise had formed between her left cheek and eye where my shadow had hit her, but the vulpine grin, her freckles and green eyes led me to believe she wasn't feeling too upset.

"You're Lu Bu, yes?" The blonde girl said breezily, " I bring news."

"What kind of news?"

Her grin got wider, reminding me of the foxes that had managed to evade my bow during the hunt. Had I been Lu Bu, I'd have set fire to the forest to smoke her out.

"You can check Shadow Stalker's phone. Its been ringing non-stop, and I'm guessing it has something to do with it."

"That's a lie," Shadow Stalker snapped. "Its been off since the beginning of the operation."

The screen went bright as my shadow turned it on, and her eyes widened at the number of texts and unanswered calls on display. The phone shook the minute it was on, and Shadow Stalker turned her back and strode a distance away to take the call. I eyed the blonde girl carefully, as Shadow Stalker whispered into the phone. I tuned her out, as I focused on the curiosity in front of me.

"Name?"

"Oracle, because I'm psychic. I've come here bearing a proposition from my employer, who was deeply impressed by the way you've set two of the most powerful gangs in the city at each other's throats in your first real outing. He says the PRT will surely be on guard and sufficiently respectful when dealing with you now."

"Get to the point," I said with a tinge of annoyance.

"He wishes to propose an alliance. He usually recruits people to work for him, but he's aware that you're not the type to work under anyone."

"Maybe if I take him as an adopted father." To my surprise, Oracle shared my dark laughter. No love lost here, I see. Before I could speak further, Shadow Stalker ended her call and ran over to whisper into my ear.

"It was from Emma. Your father was caught in the crossfire between the Empire's invasion and the ABB when they fought in Dockworkers Union."

/x/

Lisa watched as Lu Bu and Shadow Stalker left in a hurry, towards the direction of Brockton General Hospital. Right on cue, her new phone rang and Lisa grimaced before she put on her fake smile and answered. Coil was a creepy little bastard.

"Good work, Oracle. A bit more cryptic than I would prefer, but it does increase your value when you finally get Lu Bu to have you as her liaison. Now, you remember the next phase of our plan?"

 _You know that I know, don't you._

"Sure do, Boss!" Lisa said with a wink and mock salute. She knew that the flippant tone irked her employer who preferred his minions cowed and mystified, but until she can strike, she will bide her time.

"Good," Lisa grinned as she heard the slight irritation in the tone of her employer. "Drip the information that will be useful to her, slowly. She will see the benefit of having you, and then you can move to displace Shadow Stalker. Perhaps your Mover friend can help out as well?"

Lisa barely concealed her glee at the tightness of Coil's voice at the mention of the Mover. Things like this makes life so interesting.

"And what of the redhead, Boss?"

"I'll deal with that."

Lisa smirked as the line went dead, and she began the walk back to her hideout. Leaves rustled behind her, and Lisa knew that her bodyguard detail had arrived.  
 _  
Is it Momoji this time? Ryu? Or did Jiang Wei finally get that stick out of his ass and arrived here in the mortal realm._

Whatever the means her supposed employer used to track her, he hit a blind spot when her master sent his assistants to watch over her. After the third day of sending mercs against her, Coil seemed to have given up trying to have a more physical hold over her after three days, and instead relayed instructions via a phone that Hanzo had retrieved from a burly Russian.

Lisa regretted that one. He genuinely seemed to be a messenger instead of someone out to do her harm.

The edge of her vision caught a shadow flicker to her right before it vanished, and Lisa waved a friendly greeting to Hanzo. Not that she expected him to reply. Lisa hummed a tune, and walked without a care in the world secure in the knowledge she was protected.  
 _  
Oh Lu Bu, we're going to have so much fun. Especially after you find out what I've got in store for you._


	5. Arc 14 Peerless

**The Three Named One (Worm/Warriors Orochi.)

Arc 1.4  
Peerless

**

 **A/N. Just a short bridging chapter.  
/x/  
**  
I arrived at Brockton General, dressed in a t-shirt, worn jacket and jeans. The clothes fitted well, and I'd had almost forgotten how well fitting modern clothes felt on my skin when I put them on at Sophia's insistence. Sophia herself had opted to stay in the hallway outside the emergency ward, while I entered to look for Dad. I found him, enmeshed beneath a tangle of tubes poking out of him while Emma sat next to him. His face was pale, small cuts marked his face and his upper torso was covered in bandages.

I did not choke with emotion, but I did simmer with rage at whoever did this and myself. Mostly myself, for not wanting to face Dad after my trigger over his-and mine- hang up over the things Mom brought back from the yard sale.

"Tay."

"Hi, Ems. How's my dad?"

"Stable, for now. He's lost a lot of blood from the gunshot wounds, and the smoke inhalation didn't help but he will pull through. Doctors are concerned about some other issues, but they can't reveal that to me since I'm not family. At the very least however, he's not in immediate danger of dying. Not something I can say for a number of your dad's co-workers though."

I released myself from Emma's hug, as I rubbed my face and sighed before a thought struck me.

"Doctors can't tell you stuff since you're not family, but how come you're aware of his smoke inhalation and gunshot wounds?"

"That would be me. The paramedics that sent your father here were escorted by me when we were extracting civilians from the fighting."

Miss Militia emerged from behind the curtains of another patient's bed and approached me, her expression grim. We shook hands and exchanged quiet pleasantries, before she took my father's data on a clipboard at the front of the bed and ran me through it.

"What I told Emma was based on what I've overheard from the paramedics and my own experience with trauma victims. I'm no medic, but I am familiar with victims from battlefields. Between the blood loss resulting in the lack of oxygen to the brain and general trauma suffered, you dad may have problems waking up."

Miss Militia replaced the clipboard, before she placed a hand on my arm. Despite her scarf, I was able to make out her sad smile from her eyes. It feels good to be comforted.

"What happened tonight wasn't your fault. A new cape and we believe Shadow Stalker teamed up and aimed for the ABB. We're not sure what they're thinking, using arson as a tactic, but they will answer for this."

I looked away from Miss Militia to hide my grimace and the guilt I felt, as I watched what happened to my father as a result of my choices.

"Taylor, do you need anyone to assist you? I've arranged for Panacea to treat what she can for Mr Hebert, but the coma he's in though could be an issue."

I grasped Miss Militia's hands and muttered my thanks along with a promise to return the favour, before I turned back to my comatose father and sat at his bed side. The Protectorate heroine patted my arm again, before she placed a name card on my hands and I heard her footsteps out of the ward. I felt Emma cuddle up next to me, the smell of her hair in my nose. I expected her to whisper, to accuse me. Berate me for what I've done, for bad choices.

Nothing but quiet acceptance. Just like how Mom used to when I really screwed up.

Like now.

"I fucked up, Ems," I pointed to my comatose father. "The only difference between Lu Bu and I was that he meant to harm his father. I thought between me and Stalker herding them, we'd get them away from my neighbourhood and onto Empire turf. I never expected them to be running past where I was running rampant and towards the Union building. I should have-"

"Shush. Enough about that. You're here to see your dad, not go over your fuck ups. There'll be time for that."

I nodded, as I moved closer to Dad. I spent the rest of the night speaking to him and Emma.

/x/

Sophia looked at me with puffy eyes and stifled a yawn when I met her at the hallway outside the ward. I glanced at the pile of empty energy drink cans next to her, before I nodded in appreciation to her.

"Thanks, Sophia. I'm headed home now, so you should do the same."

I turned to leave the hospital alongside Emma once Sophia nodded, and Sophia tagged along. It wasn't until we were three streets away before I spun on my shadow and gave her a quizzical look.

"Your home's not this way, Sophia."

"Yes, but yours is. I'm not leaving you alone."

I rolled my eyes and pulled Emma along as I broke into longer strides. Despite everything, Sophia still tagged along unwilling to let go.

"Go home, Sophia. I'll activate the phone we bought and call you once I'm done, okay."

"Not happening," Sophia said flatly. "We've been through this, I follow my alpha and that's it."

I really ought to have seen this coming, from the girl who I had to literally kick out for her to get the message that no, I didn't need her to protect me while I'm showering.

"Call your mom, and let her know you're coming over my place. You're sleeping on the floor, because my bed's not big enough."

"Liar. I saw the selfie of you and Emma during your last sleepover."

Sophia is loyal to a fault, but she's also really annoying when she becomes this way.

"Okay, first stop going over my photos when I have you retrieve my stuff from my room. Secondly, that was before my trigger. I was a lot smaller."

/x/

I pored over the soot covered maps used when we planned the assault on the ABB, as I ran my colour pencil over the strongholds on the outskirts of the Docks and their troop strength. I had struck the ones closest to the Dockworkers Union, and lit up the place so as to deter anyone from coming in my direction before I made a big show of travelling inwards deep into ABB territory. Even if Sophia had missed a couple of stragglers, fleeing Asian gangsters in small groups should not be a threat that the burly Dockworkers cannot handle. But the news reports states that the ABB had invaded in hundreds, as if the fire had herded them towards the Union. Then there was problem of the Empire suddenly being there at the same time.

"It doesn't fit," I muttered to myself. "The Empire may notice the ABB mobilising, but why would they attack in force when my fight with Lung is so telegraphed. They won't know that Lung is busy with me, only he is ramped up."

I glanced at Emma, who had since dozed off after trying to humour me in the past six hours I've spent going over scenarios and maps. Even Sophia seemed lethargic, and I had to toss a quilt over her before she would agree to rest. Planning without the promise of immediate action bored her. But their presence with me here in the kitchen kept me grounded, as I returned to my maps and went over what went wrong.

I looked at the arrows I traced, from the Empire territory into the Dockworker's Union which laid in between E88 and ABB turf. Part of the reason the ABB hasn't completely muscled into the Union office was due to pressure from the Empire, who preferred it as a buffer. I scratched my chin as I dug into Lu Bu's memories for clues. The man was consistently outplayed by minds greater than his own, despite his prowess on the battlefield. But he was still a general with decades of experience and a warlord, and understood on an instinctual level the concept of a buffer.

"Rational Actors do not remove a buffer unless the thing they're guarding against no longer exist, or an opportunity arises to remove it. The PRT had announced the capture of Oni Lee, but Lung had just as publicly spread the word he had sprung his lieutenant. The E88 had no reason to assume that Lung and the ABB was weakened."

I looked over at Sophia, her slumbering form reminded me of the fateful day when she intervened after I was done with the ABB in the alley. It seemed almost warmly nostalgic , the way a third party-

Wait.

I looked over the maps again, the red-black of the E88 and the red-green of the ABB. I had left out the Merchants, since their claimed turf was nowhere near here. But just because they didn't have territory here doesn't mean they're-

I laughed softly as I recalled the slovenly display I witnessed when Sophia and I walked through their turf. None of them had tried to physically challenge me when I entered their shifting borders, and the idea that the drug-addled dregs who failed to join the other gangs could have an information network that can penetrate either the ABB or Empire seemed far-fetched.

"If not the Merchants, then-"

Vision of a blonde teenage girl with an animal grin, green eyes with freckles and a white flowing coat in a domino mask.

" _Oracle_ ," I growled. My deep rumbling woke Sophia, whose eyes snapped awake and she threw off her quilt. I mimicked a phone to my ear, and Sophia nodded and began to call Oracle to arrange a meeting. She did want to meet us for talks of an alliance after all. Emma woke too as she heard me grab my halberd from the wall, her bleary eyes sharpened as she noticed my dark looks.

"You know who did it."

"Suspect," I said as I looked at my best friend. "Emma, I will bring you home first."

"What? Why?!"

"Oracle knows who I am now, and if she knows about Dad, it won't be a stretch to know who you are."

Emma stared straight into my eyes, and her gaze almost had me wilting. I've never seen her so upset before.

"No kidding, Tay. And you think a supervillain who dares to piss _you_ off will be put off by a house with a non-powered upper middle class family inside?"

I lurched forward, as Emma pulled my face towards her until we were inches away. What is it with Emma and Sophia all of them want to be so close to me?

"Get me a mask, Tay. I'm coming with you." 


End file.
